The Lost
by Firemoon
Summary: You know that all the organoids have an Ancient Zoidian..except for Shadow. What if Raven was a part Ancient Zoidian, and they didn't know? What if the Zoidian blood was slowly killing him? Read and Review! DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHUR NOTICE
1. Chapter 1: the Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Zoidian terms/names/zoids... hey that sounds weird, Zoidian zoids.. Well anyway, I don't own them.  
  
Summary: You know that all the organoids have an Ancient Zoidian... except for Shadow. What if Raven was a part Ancient Zoidian, and they didn't know? What if the A/Zoidian blood was slowly killing him?  
  
Rating: PG-13 - for safety.  
  
A/N: never mind the totally meaningless title.. I might change it. Well, here's the first chapter and hope you like it! And REVIEW PLEASE! Flames and Stones accepted. Oh, and the whole Reese/Reiss/Ryss thing, I just decided that the original Japanese term, Rize looks MUCH more nicer, so I decided to use Rize. Might change to Ryss [my second-fav] in another story.  
  
The Lost  
  
Chapter 1: the Discovery  
  
Written by. Firemoon  
  
It was a clear, bright morning, and Rize found herself humming some merry tune as she walked around the -for once- newly-built Guardian Force base which was located in somewhere green.  
  
Yes, she had joined the Guardian Force.. but not in that sense. She just thought [and secretly, them] to give them a second chance and also try them out for a bit- and that was already a year ago. She stopped her humming when she remembered how Raven had left her with nothing but a blanket and Spacula, and felt the old pent-up anger rising inside her.   
  
"To hell with him! That stuck-up, arrogant smirking bastard. I DON'T care about him. I don't, I don't, I don't..."   
  
Snaring to herself, she angrily kicked a small stone that has happened to be by her boot. It flew into the nearby bush, and made a strange clanking sound of stone striking metal. But Rize, muttering the mantra to herself and her mood completely spoiled, turned around and started to walk back to the base.   
  
...She was completely oblivious to the blackish-purple metallic head that shot out and stared after her with its blue eyes.  
  
----------------  
  
"Good morning, Dr. D."  
  
"Good morning to you too, Rize. Pancakes?"  
  
"Yes please.. Thank you, Doc."  
  
  
  
Rize piled some more syrup and butter to her plate and walked over to the table where Van, Fiona, and Moonbei were sitting. Fiona smiled at Rize, who smiled back as easily as her now. Dr. Di came and sat beside her, and passed another bottle of salt to her-Fiona had used up the other one-.  
  
"Rize, have you seen anything strange lately?"  
  
Van mumbled as he gulped down some water. Rize raised her head questioningly.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Well, you see, the area had been strangely quiet lately, and.. he doesn't seem to be causing any damage anymore. Something's not normal."  
  
Rize flinched a little- just barely, so nobody had noticed. She made her voice as normal as possible.  
  
"I s'ppose that the stupid baka finally settled down. I told him that wandering around isn't going to help him get his memory back."  
  
Van gave her a disbelieving smile. He was quite trusting, but he still felt a little bit uneasy with Raven, especially if he hadn't been seen for the past year.  
  
  
  
"Relax, Van. He might be a good citizen now."  
  
"But it's been quiet lately.. a little too quiet."  
  
As soon as Van said that, the alarm bell went off. Van looked at the shocked faces around him, and shrugged.  
  
"I told you so. Never be slack."  
  
"-Look who's talking."  
  
Irvine's palm crashed into Van's spiky head and Van yelped, jumping. The older man regarded the boy silently.  
  
"I told you to clean out the cockpit of that zoid of yours. It smells like shit."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
A uniformed soldier ran towards them and saluted smartly.  
  
"Sirs, a black organoid is seen heading towards the base. It will be in a firing distance in 1 minute and 30 seconds as we speak. Shall we shoot?"  
  
"Raven."  
  
They said in union, looking at each other's faces. Rize stood up, and her face was as white as the tablecloth.  
  
"No, Van. Please."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Please, don't shoot Shadow, Raven might be in danger."  
  
----------------  
  
A minute later, they were all standing outside, looking at the approaching organoid. Rize and Van took Spacula and Zeek with them, for fear of attack although Rize did not think so. Van muttered as Shadow prepared to land.  
  
"This is hopeless. Shadow could overcome both Spacula and Zeek if he tried hard enough, and Raven can easily lame one of them, too."  
  
"I don't think he will attack. Look, he landed."  
  
And slowly, cautiously, they approached the unmoving form of the black organoid. Spacula and Zeek growled something, and he answered something back. Rize and Van both took a step closer, and Shadow immediately opened his breastplate and raven crumpled to the ground as the countless cords that held him disappeared. Rize shot forward.  
  
"Raven!"  
  
She turned him over, and all of them could see how thin he had become, but strangely relieved to see that he was still breathing. White breath wheezed out of him as he breathed out the still cold morning air. Dr. Di, however, became grave and serious all of a sudden and quickly went towards Raven and Rize. Fiona, after the reassuring look towards Van, followed Dr. Di.  
  
"Hurry up, carry him to the Infirmary... Dr. Di? What are you doing?"  
  
Dr. Di was trying to find any cuts, and finding none, called towards Van.  
  
"Van? Your knife, if you please."  
  
Without giving Rize a time to say anything, he made a very small cut in his arm. Rize stopped in mid-taking in breath, and she finally stuttered out.  
  
"Doc? Why...why is his blood.. purple?"  
  
And she was right. Everyone looked at Raven's pale skinned arm as a thin line of blood poured out, leaving a trail that was as purple as his eyes.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hehe... hey! I've done my best! Well, hope you liked it and PLEASE, PLEASE post a REVIEW!! I'll appreciate your KINDNESS and GENTLE NATURE if you PLEASE show some MERCY ON ME.  
  
-Firemoon 


	2. Chapter 2: the Meeting Part 1: Dr Di

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I don't own Dr. Di, or Rize, or Raven, or Van, or Moonbei, or Fiona, or Irvine, et cetera. I don't have any money to pay the.. thingys. My pocket money is cut off. Summary: You know that all the organoids have an Ancient Zoidian. except for Shadow. What if Raven was a part Ancient Zoidian, and they didn't know? What if the Ancient Zoidian blood was slowly killing him? Rating: PG-13 - for safety.  
  
The Lost  
  
Chapter 2: the Meeting/Part 1 -Dr. Di  
  
Written by. Firemoon  
  
I put my head inside Raven's room for the twentieth time since he was installed in there this morning, expecting to see a still sleeping, or unconscious boy. But instead, I was greeted by a pair of narrowed dark purple eyes.  
  
"Hello there, I see that you're awake."  
  
I said as cheerfully as I can as I came in, but the gray-haired boy's expression never changed, like a smooth ivory mask. A mask of total, complete, 100 per cent suspicion, that is.  
  
".So,"  
  
I smiled stiffly, desperate to make the air in the room a bit warmer. But the damned boy's face never changed. Finally, I turned around to check on the boy's condition in the Rater. That's when he opened his mouth. Of course, I never expected a polite question.  
  
"Where am I? Answer me, old man."  
  
"Oh, you're in the care of the Guardian Force. My name is Dr. Di."  
  
Raven bristled visibly, a low growl coming out from him like a savage animal.  
  
".Van Flyheight."  
  
.I expected that. I rubbed my temple, feeling the old headache coming around again. I decided to go in a professional doctor mode. Maybe this'll shut him up for a bit.  
  
"You are currently suffering from slight failure of eyesight, dehydration, fractured bones and minor bruises and cuts. Apparently you have a weak and sensitive stomach, which caused frequent vomiting and thus leading to malnutrition."  
  
I laughed inwards, seeing him speechless for once, just blinking and staring at my face. I mustered all my will to keep my face calm and my voice straight.  
  
"I'll get you some food since you_really_need to eat something, and the other's will come visit you."  
  
'I see that you finally got around', I thought as Raven exploded into one of his well-known rages.  
  
"WHAT? What_others_? I don't want any visitors, especially that stupidly cheerful baka Flyheight. Where's Shadow?"  
  
I turned around, my back to the boy, fully determined to make him agitated. I think I have a slight streak of sadism in my nature. I could feel the boy's glare trying to penetrate my skull. Thank God that humans don't have any laser beams coming out from their eyes, or else I would be on the floor, sizzled and chopped into tiny little bits.  
  
"He is well, and nicely cared-for. I'll be right back with some food."  
  
I turned around about halfway, remembering something. My other hand was on the doorknob.  
  
"Don't.try.to.run.away. There are lots of people in the base who want to have a go at the famous Raven when he's all weak and."  
  
"I'M NOT WEAK!!"  
  
I hurriedly went out and closed the door to his obviously enraged face, ignoring the shriek earlier. 'Oh, I'm sure I'll have a good laugh when I go up to my room.' I thought as I instructed a nurse to bring a_healthy_meal to Infirmary Room no. 9.  
  
I hummed to myself as I headed for the Rest Room, as we call the room where we meet and talk and stuff. I think Van will simply be_thrilled_by the news.  
  
-------------------------------- Well.. thanks to Kitty-Yasha for the WONDERFUL review, and I don't know what had happened to my com.. It says, VERY CLEARLY, 2 reviews on the screen and there's only one.. well, sorry if I missed out another one [if there is]. Thanks again, and REVIEW!! 


	3. Chapter 3: the Meeting Part 2: Raven

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I don't own Dr. Di, or Rize, or Raven, or Van, or Moonbei, or Fiona, or Irvine, et cetera. I don't have any money to pay the.. thingys. My pocket money is cut off. Oh, but the plot is mine. MINE! MINE! HAHAHAHAHAHA-!!!!! *er..right* Summary: You know that all the organoids have an Ancient Zoidian. except for Shadow. What if Raven_was_a part Ancient Zoidian, and they didn't know? What if the Ancient Zoidian blood was slowly killing him? Rating: PG-13 - for safety.  
  
The Lost  
  
Chapter 3: the Meeting/Part 2 -Raven  
  
Written by. Firemoon  
  
I poked at my disgustingly sticky porridge that the fat nurse had carried in for me as 'food', eyeing it disdainfully. You see, I am not that a fussy eater, but I absolutely_detest_anything sticky or gooey, and that porridge was both. I pushed it away as far as I could, and I am sure that I had the look of pure disgust on my face.  
  
That's when Dr. Di came in again.  
  
He noticed-obviously-the still full porridge bowl, and shook his head.  
  
"I should have told that nurse to bring something, er,_more_like proper meal."  
  
He grinned at my annoyed expression.  
  
"Sorry about that, boy."  
  
At once, I felt my control over my temper crack.  
  
"I'm NOT a boy!"  
  
I snarled, and surprisingly enough he did not make any sarcastic comment. Instead, he shrugged, and went out again. Probably to get something for me, I guessed.  
  
Suddenly feeling tired, I leaned back on the bed, and closed my eyes. But I was awake enough to hear the door open; I can't afford to have my throat cut by the_vengeful_soldiers.  
  
------------  
  
A few minutes later, I heard the door open, but I didn't open my eyes to check who it was. I just ignored it and continued to be semi-conscious as I was before it opened.  
  
I guess I was too tired; yes, I, destroyer of countless bases and mass murderer was too_bothered_to even open one eye when there was a danger of my throat being cut or worse.  
  
But I didn't care about dying anymore. I faced death countless times since Prozen, my adopted-father, took me in. Thinking of_him_made me cold from inside, and I turned my head a little towards the nearby wall, away from the mysterious person-or people-'s face(s). An awkward cough sent my head snapping back towards the door, my both eyes fully open.  
  
"Van."  
  
I growled, and I felt a little better when I saw the boy recoil slightly.  
  
"Well, well, well...it's really an_honour_for me to get a visit from no other than Van Flyheight."  
  
I crossed my arms and leaned back on my bed, my trademark smirk on my face. He seemed to have turned into stone with that rigid look on his face and the way he sat on one of the chairs, and that eye patch man-Irvine or something, I remembered-looked as if he was having an inner turmoil as to whether he will beat me to pulps or..something.  
  
"Er...you 'k?"  
  
I snorted, and glared at the dark haired baka.  
  
"Ha! Do you_seriously_think that I am okay with your sickeningly cheerful face hovering around me? You are_so_mistaken, Van."  
  
"Er, sorry.. I just.."  
  
"RAVEN!"  
  
I flinched slightly, hearing the enraged voice of Dr. Di. He had just opened the door, and obviously he had heard the..conversation we had. I noticed that quite a lot of people were in my room-if you could call this my 'room'. That blonde Ancient Zoidian girl was standing next to Van, her scarlet eyes wide. The other girl with braids was staring at me menacingly, but I just smirked at her.  
  
As he came in, he glared at both the bakas and-rather too violently-slammed the meal onto my lap, and I frowned at the bright purple soup, strangely enough unspilled by the former slamming down-thing. I looked at it suspiciously. I somehow did not like the colour of it.  
  
So I ignored the soup and picked up the bread-those soft white ones-and I ate it in small pieces that I ripped off. I choose to ignore the group that was following my every movement like stalking hunters.  
  
At last, I finished the bread and reached for the glass of water. Dr. Di said sternly at me like an aged grandfather-which is true, really-with his arms folded, almost majestic in the white doctor's gown.  
  
"Eat the soup."  
  
I pouted slightly, shaking my head. I mean, I_really_hate soup, and I mean,_purple_? I might start to get sick again, but I didn't tell the old man because of..the others. He made his point clear again by repeating the order, emphasizing every word, which quite scared the others by the looks on their faces but didn't affect me. You would be like me if you spent_years_with Prozen or Hiltz. You become as tough as leather.  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Then may I please ask...WHY?"  
  
...His smile was strained and venomous, and it suddenly made the room temperature drop about 10 degrees. I composed my self-making my face very, VERY blank except for the look of polite frankness, and answered.  
  
"Because I don't like 'them'-I waved my hand at the direction of the others- looking at me eating my..er, 'meal' as if I am a very dangerous and special animal."  
  
"Well, you ARE certainly very dangerous.. or_were_you? Because right now you don't look like it."  
  
That sadistic bastard.  
  
I ignored the smirk on Irvine's face, and viciously grabbed the spoon from the old man's hand. I, for that moment,_truely_wished to spoon his eyes out. I think they had noticed how I was glaring at the old man because they suddenly got all tensed up, panicking.  
  
I sighed, and dug a spoonful of the soup after looking at it suspiciously again. And when I swallowed the first mouthful, I realized that I was going to vomit, right in front of the goddamn Van and others!  
  
That's when Dr. Di grabbed my arm, and I, with a hand across my mouth and looking-possibly-green, stumbled to the bathroom, which seemed to have materialized on the wall.  
  
I leant in as far as I could, and before I could take my hand away from my mouth sickening purple liquid spilled out of my mouth. It didn't have any acrid taste, as most vomit do.  
  
Rather, it had a strange coppery taste, which I was so used to long ago, and Dr. Di stared at my bloodstained hand. The others, too-for the bathroom door was open. We didn't have time to close it-stared at my purple hand as if they couldn't believe their eyes.  
  
Finally, Irvine opened his mouth, and after several attempts to talk, got the word which everybody had been repeating in their minds for the last minute.  
  
"Oh, shit."  
  
-------- Well, here goes another chapter! Thanks to Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome, yuki and Kitty-Yasha: Er, I couldn't exactly say that I'm satisfied with the verbal argument between Van and Raven, but I'll try to get them right when they-hopefully-argue again. Thank you VERY much for the two reviews, Sanity- Stealing-Garden-Gnome, and I'm very sorry for my dumb old computer for ignoring yours. And Yuki, Thanks for reviewing and thinking that my fic is enjoyable. REVIEW PLEASE!! [even if you think that this sucks, I welcome flames]  
  
------------ Sorry reviewers...I made a HUGE mistake.. Raven's blood's supposed to be purple [sweatdrops] yeah, so I changed it a bit..sorry. [sweatdrops again] 


End file.
